This is a MAO for support services for epidemiologic studies to address emergent cancer issues: MAO no. 1 is for the study of human papillomavirus infection and its relationship to cervical displasia and cancer. MAO no. 2 is for interviews with heavy, moderate and ex-smokers. MAO no. 3 is for coordination of a case control study for renal cell cancer.